Tomato Magica
by 78meg9
Summary: The forces of evil can only be stopped by a team of magical girls who... aren't really girls at all. Based off of Heartcatch Precure, Tomato Magica promises to bring the traditional magical girl genre that Hetalia is lacks. Look for Magical Girl Romano in stores now!


**Alright: This is a new collaboration with my friend Rensouhou-kun, a Hetalia magical girl au featuring Romano. Most of this is her writing, but I'm the one with the FF account. I take no credit for this first chapter- it's her pride and joy and it belongs to her. As for me, I'm working on updating Scorched soon- for real this time!**

 **This is our first collaboration so its a WIP! I hope everyone can enjoy :D  
**

 **The line up: Team one includes Romano, England, Seychelles, Taiwan, and Canada.  
Ages/grades** **: Lovi, Arthur, Matt, Mei, and Feli - sophomores, Sey and the BTT - juniors, Lilli - freshman**

 **Any question's I would be glad to take! This borrows heavily from Heartcatch Precure, in case you notice any parallels.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _"Hey, Lovino!"_

 _A chestnut-haired boy walked up to the boy named Lovino. The boy had a giant grin plastered on his face, and seemed to radiate light around him. The other boy, Lovino, sulked upon hearing the mention of his voice. They were at a bright botanical garden, surrounded by pink carnations, peonies, and white hyacinths. Lovino was sitting on a ledge, next to a hyacinth plant._

" _Whaddya want, bastardo?" He firmly asked the boy, who, despite the insult, smiled as if nothing bad occurred._

" _Hold your hand out!" The boy told Lovino, who stuck out his hand in confusion. The boy placed something onto the other's hands. It was a bright, scarlet rose._

" _What is this?"_

" _A red rose! Mama told me it represented love in flower language, so I thought it would be nice to give you!" His unfaltering grin seemed to widen even more, even impossibly so._

" _W-what are you saying, now? Boys can't love boys!" Lovino stuttered, his face a bright tomato red._

" _Huh? But I love you, Lovi! That's why I gave it to you! I don't care if you're a boy!" He said cheerfully, "Ah, I've got an idea!". The boy took the rose from Lovino's hand and placed it in the other's hair._

" _You look really cute!" The boy clapped his hands together and exclaimed happily._

" _B-boys can't be cute! Stop mocking me…!" Lovino covered his red face with both hands._

" _But, you really are cute, Lovi!" The boy said, but Lovino only blushed harder. The boy giggled loudly as Lovino shrunk into a ball of embarrassment._

" _Hey… Lovi…" The boy suddenly became quiet, "Do you want to get married when we become older?"_

" _W-WHAT ARE YOU SAYING ALL OF A SUDDEN!?" Lovino immediately jumped to his feet._

" _Lovi, I love you! So… We should get married!" The boy said, blushing a bit himself._

" _Is this what the rose was for, bastardo…?" Lovino questioned, to which the boy nodded, "You're really weird, aren't you?"_

" _Lovi, you're not denying your feelings for me, so you must feel the same way, right?" The boy asked.._

" _Wh-wh…. FINE! So what if l-l-love you…?" Lovino looked away from the boy's eyes in embarrassment._

" _Then let's get married!"_

" _L-like I said, this is all too sudden!" Lovino yelled aloud,"But… f-fine! You may marry me in the future! Maybe! Okay!?"_

" _Alright~!" The boy said happily, then extended his pinky towards the boy, "Pinky swear?"_

" _Pinky swear… Antonio…" Lovino interlocked his pinky with the other._

 _Nothing can tear us apart, Lovino thought._

[=]

Lovino woke up with a start. He was in his bed, with his tomato-print sheets messily draped over him, and drool all over his face, to which he hastily wiped off with the back of his hand. Sunlight was glowing from the open window, and onto Lovino's bed.

His room was painted a dull red, and posters of a Seychellois girl in a fashionable green dress covered his room. There was a wooden desk next to his bed, decorated with figurines of the Seychellois girl, tomato-shaped stationary, and a laptop with a tomato sticker on it. Above the desk is a shelf, also lined with figurines of the same girl. In the corner of his room lies a plush of a mochi.

"What a weird dream," Lovino yawned, then drowsily rubbed his eyes, "Speaking of which… what time is it?" He reached for his tomato-shaped clock on his desk and observed the time: 8:05

"SHIT, I'M ALMOST LATE FOR SCHOOL!"

Lovino did not expect the school yard to be as crowded as it was before. Both girls and boys bustled around at the front, and he couldn't see past the mob of people. He struggled to get past the crowd. He sure wasn't going to be late just because of a bunch of people in the front. It took Lovino quite a bit of time to get past the giant mob, but he did manage, using all of his might. He jumped out of the tight space, relieved at the ability to breathe. _Finally,_ Lovino thought, _I can-_

"Oh, Lovi! Great to see you!"

 _Of course it was him_ , Lovino thought. Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, in all of his glory. Antonio was an old friend of Lovino's, coming from the city of Madrid, Spain. He was well-built, tall, with charming brown eyes and curly brown hair, and a pleasant aura around him. Ever since Lovino has known him, Antonio has been very popular, among both boys and girls. Unsurprisingly, he has grown a fan base, full of both boys and girls ready to pounce on him for his affection. Lovino tsk'ed as soon as he heard his voice. His smooth voice always made Lovino light headed and caused him to go wea- er, jealous. He blushed upon realizing what he was thinking. The mob behind Lovino seemed to grow even more frenzied, as they all struggled to also be greeted by the Spanish man himself.

"Ah, if it isn't Lovino!", a tall, blonde man next to Antonio said. An albino next to him snickered, and waved toward the Italian boy.

Francis Bonnefoy and Gilbert Beilschmidt were Antonio's accomplices. Antonio, Francis, and Gilbert were always together, thus some would call them "The Bad Touch Trio". Lovino wasn't particularly fond of those two. Francis was perverted, and would always hit on anyone, even Lovino. It disgusted him. Gilbert was an egotist and a narcissist, insisting 'no one was as awesome as he was' and would always laugh out loud with his trademark 'kesesesese!'. Frankly, it made Lovino want to punch Gilbert square in the face.

"What do you misfits want?" Lovino looked at them with a stern face, although it was more of a flustered one, "I don't really want to deal with you guys."

"Nothing~ I just wanted to say hi!" Antonio grinned, leaving Lovino red-faced.

"Wh-whatever… I don't have time for you guys anyways…" Before Lovino could walk into the school, Antonio took hold of his hand.

"Let me walk you to your homeroom, Lovi!" With that, Antonio dragged the boy into the school and through the hallways.

"Let me go, bastard…!" Lovino resisted, to no avail. Although… the warmth of Antonio hands… it enveloped his wrists and his whole body, making him feel comfo- _Now isn't the time to think of such trivial things_ , Lovino thought.

Room 113 was Lovino's homeroom. Antonio and Lovino reached the entrance, the door closed.

"In you go, milady," Antonio lifted Lovino's hand and planted a small kiss onto his hand, then opening the door.

Lovino stood there, shocked at his actions. He couldn't even register everything that happened, and just stood there before the room. Antonio walked away, and Lovino was about to run after him.

"Lovino Vargas, eh?" His thoughts and actions were cut by the grating voice of his homeroom teacher, "You are barely late this time. Consider yourself extremely lucky."

Lovino sighed in relief as he walked to his seat, in the very back. Next to him sat a light brown haired boy with a similar curl sticking out like Lovino's.

"Fratello! I'm so glad you could make it~!" The boy said. The boy was Lovino's younger brother, Feliciano Vargas. Although they were born twins, Lovino was born first, and thus was always considered the elder one. It burdened the boy significantly. Feliciano smiled extremely widely, and Lovino could nearly feel the happiness emanating off of his brother. Others would usually love it, but it usually made Lovino feel awful. It simply reminds Lovino of how inferior he is to his better brother, who is much more popular and loved with his happy personality. Lovino slumped into his seat, and zoned out as his brother babbled on about nonsense, probably pasta and that potato bastard Ludwig. Lovino has better things to think about… preferably a certain Spanish person…

A blonde boy entered the room, capturing Lovino's attention. He was unfamiliar, and was afraid… maybe he was a transfer student? Lovino observed the blonde as he walked up to the homeroom teacher. The boy wore round glasses, and had a bob hairstyle, with a strange twisting curl protruding from the top of his head. He tried to speak to the homeroom teacher, but was unnoticed.

"Hey, teach," Lovino yelled at his homeroom teacher, "There's some kid who needs your attention. You shouldn't be ignoring them like that, you know." His teacher was caught aback, and turned to the boy, profusely apologizing to the blonde. Lovino swore it was imagination when the kid thanked him.

[=]

The bell rang, and every student quickly got up from their seat to exit through the door.

"Come on, Fratello! We can't be late!" His brother chirped to him, and ran out. Lovino lazily slung his backpack over his shoulder, and sluggishly walked into the hallway. _What was my subject again…_ , Lovino thought, _Oh yeah, it was Spanish._

Lovino paced to the opposite hallway, and strode into the door labeled Italian. Lovino only took the course simply because it was easy, considering he was quite a proficient speaker Italian, and Spanish was the closest he could get to it. But he despised the class, for the reason Arthur Kirkland sat next to him. Lovino sat in his seat, and did the usual routine of glaring at Arthur, who did the same back. Arthur Kirkland was a British exchange student, and he was somewhat infamous in the school. He is extremely rude, stubborn, prone to anger, insulted a lot, and was over-the-top about his fanciness. He was also enemies with Antonio, and had a close relationship with Francis. Arthur reminded of Lovino a lot, and it made him angry.

Once the teacher walked in, Arthur stopped glaring at Lovino and chose to focus on the board. _He's so obedient_ , Lovino thought disgruntledly, and also faced the board, with no opponent in a glaring match.

"Good morning, students," the teacher cleared his throat, as the students in the class stopped what they have been doing to pay attention to the teacher, "Before I would like to continue with my class, I would like to announce that I shall assign a project." Multiple groans could be heard. Lovino droned out as the teacher explained the project. _It doesn't really matter_ , Lovino thought, _and I could always ask for help from Antonio._

"Arthur Kirkland and Lovino Vargas, you two are assigned together."

"What!?"

[=]

The rest of the day did not go well for Lovino. The whole entire day, Lovino noticed an air of awkwardness around him and Arthur, and both refused to talk and even look at each other. Every class Lovino went to bored him, and during lunchtime, he was forced to eat with Antonio and his 'friends', which he definitely did not enjoy, but Antonio was there, at least…

It was finally the end of the day. Lovino yawned as he was walking in the hallways. _I just want to sleep now…,_ Lovino thought, yawning once again.

"Lovi~!"

Lovino was met was a sudden push from behind him. He could tell it was Antonio even though he didn't look behind him. There seemed to be no other voices, so Lovino assumed that Francis and Gilbert were not with Antonio.

"What do you want, you tomato bastard?" Lovino sulked, and definitely did not blush.

"Haha, you're as bright as a tomato!" Antonio said, which led to Lovino blushing even more.

"I s-said… what did you want!?"

"Oh yeah! Feli is waiting for us outside, so I came to get you."

 _Ah. Feliciano told Antonio to get him._ Not Antonio himself. Antonio was always closer to Feliciano than Lovino was. It wouldn't be farfetched for Lovino to say they're even closer then he and Antonio are. They also has the same mindset, being dumb, naive, and happy. _They are probably meant to be_ , Lovino told himself.

N-not like he was jealous or anything!

"I can go out myself, dumb bastard…" Lovino flicked Antonio in the forehead with his fingers.

"Lovi, I'll escort you!" Antonio grabbed Lovino's hand and ran towards the exit.

This feeling again. _This warmth_ , Lovino thought, _please don't let it end…_

"Ah, big brother! Antonio!" Lovino heard the bubbly voice of his younger brother outside. As expected, the giant potato bastard was with him as well. Ludwig was Gilbert's younger brother, so of course, Lovino would hate him as well. Ludwig is a little more mild-tempered and serious, as well as more muscular and taller, but his closeness to Feliciano ticked him off.

The presence of Ludwig usually made Lovino mad, but it didn't make it better once he realized Gilbert and Francis were there again. Lovino silently cursed. He hated dealing with all of them, but he was ultimately forced to by Antonio.

The group walked together, and chatted pleasantly. Lovino refused to talk, but had a small chat with Antonio sometimes. But, Antonio's attention was always captivated by the others, and mostly Feliciano. Lovino puffed his cheek in anger as he walked with them.

While observing the outside of the school, Lovino spotted Arthur. He seemed to be talking to a blonde kid with a strange curl. Ah, Lovino thought, that must be that kid during the morning, but what is Arthur doing to him? When Arthur approached the boy, the boy flinched and ran away. Lovino was about to chuckle, but was caught off guard by Arthur's expression. Was that… sadness? Arthur then walked away with his head to the floor.

"Toni, I'll have to leave for a bit!" Lovino pardoned himself as he chased after Arthur. Antonio called for Lovino to come back, but he was more concerned about Arthur.

 _Why does he walk so fast, damn it!?_

[=]

Lovino ran as fast as he could, and finally reached Arthur, who was standing still.

"Arthur!" Lovino called out, to which Arthur turned back to face him. His face was pained, and his eyes reddened.

"Lovino…," Arthur said quietly, "...w-what do you want!?"

"Arthur… you… you look troubled, so I came to find out why and help!" Lovino exclaimed.

Arthur froze, but turned away. He didn't speak for some time, and clenched his fist.

"Tch… why do you care…!?" Arthur took off once again. Lovino ran after him, but then his face met concrete. He stood up, brushed off his clothes, and faced the damn thing that decided to trip him in such an urgent moment.

It was a cat. It has a white pelt, with some orange fur painting it. An odd curl protruded from the top of his head, similar to the one Lovino had, and a pink heart-shaped ribbon on its forehead.

"So… cute…." Lovino marveled at the cat, but it gave it a mad look.

"Hey! Watch who you're calling cute!"

 _Wait._

"Did… did you…"

"Yeah, so what if I did? And the name is Romano!" The cat yelled at Lovino. _A damn cat just spoke to me!_ Lovino tried to pinch himself, to wake himself from a dream, but the cat was still there, cursing out at Lovino.

"Look, you're the only human I've seen, so I need your help, okay?" The cat grumpily told Lovino, "And you better not say no, either! The Heart Fountain is in danger!"

"H-heart Fountain…?"

"Psh, of course you pesky humans don't know," Romano growled, "Well, short story short, the Heart Fountain is the center of love and happiness. It's powered by everyone's crystal heart. But there are people who seek to taint it by cursing people's hearts. So we need to find the Magica Knights."

"Magica… Knights…?" Lovino's eyes twinkled _,_ "You're associated with them…? Like… with Dolphin Magica? My idol?" The cat sighed.

"Looks like I'll have to explain a lot…"

[=]

"Espana… there seems to be a weakened heart… I sense it…"

"Yes. So do I."

"You know what to do."

"Of course."

[=]

Arthur ran into the playground, tears threatening to spill. He did it again. _I'm so dumb._ Arthur sat in one of the swings, and looked down. Before he could stop it, a trail of tears went from his eyes to his cheek, and quickly evolved into loud bawling. _I hate myself, I hate myself so much…!_

"Oh? What do we have here?"

Arthur's thoughts were halted as he searched for the source of the voice.

"Wh-who's there…!?"

A man appeared before Arthur. He had curly brown hair, styled into a small ponytail. He was wearing hooped earrings, and was clad in the uniform of a 15th century pirate- a red captain's hat with a giant white feather, a long red jacket, and a tattered white blouse and black leggings, with a red sash and brown boots. The man was also holding a giant axe, and Arthur froze on the spot, knowing the man could very well kill him.

"Good to meet you. I am Espana, a Shadow Messenger."

"Wh… what do you want to do with me…?" Arthur tried to sound threatening, but all that came out was a hoarse croak.

"Oh, just your heart."

[=]

"My… what!?"

"...and that's why I am here. The Magica Knights must protect the Heart Fountain."

"Eh?" Lovino couldn't comprehend what the cat was saying, "That can't be real."

"Well, you're talking to a fucking cat, so there's no way it-," Romano's speech was halted, "Oh crap!"

"What?"

"Shit! There's a Shadow Messenger! Lovino, come with me!" The cat ran towards the park.

"Eh? Why do I have to fucking come?"

"Just come! Don't fucking question it!" The cat was already getting to Lovino's nerves, but he complied anyways and followed after the cat.

The two came across the playground, and hid behind a brick wall.

"What are you even doing!?" Lovino yelled at the cat.

"Shhhh! Look!" The cat pointed its paw into the playground. Lovino peeked into the playground, as the cat told.

 _A-Arthur!?_

There was a strange male pirate talking to Arthur. The pirate seemed to be threatening Arthur, from the scared expression on Arthur's expression.

"Cat! You better offer some explanations!" Lovino whispered to the cat.

"It's Romano!" The cat whispered back angrily, "And that's the Shadow Messenger Espana. He wants to take his crystal heart! He sensed the weakness in the boy, and now wants to use it for evil by turning him into a monster named Zetsubo! We must get the Magica Knights in order to save him…!"

"Come out… the Heart of the Despaired!"

Lovino watched in fear as a red crystal heart came out of Arthur, who was screaming. Arthur collapsed to the ground. Espana held Arthur's crystal heart, which had black stains spreading throughout.

"Now… come out..! Zetsubo!"

The heart became completely black, and cracked. Out of it seeped black shadows, which covered the heart and formed into a shape of a lion. The lion was pitch black, and had bright yellow eyes. Fumes were emanating from the lion's body.

"A lion? Bah, not as good as I wanted," Espana sighed,"But, go, Zetsubo! Cause more despair to the city!"

The lion ran out, towards the direction of the town, breaking all playground equipment in its way. Along with the lion, Espana jumped toward the town, reaching an impossible altitude and length. Once the two were out of sight, Lovino ran towards the body of Arthur.

"Arthur… Arthur!" Lovino shook the lifeless body of Arthur, "Arthur..! Please, can you hear me? Arthur!"

"It's no use." Romano said, "Espana took Arthur's crystal heart, which contains all of his emotions and being. This is merely a shell."

"So… so the lion… it's Arthur?"

"Sadly, yes," Romano quietly said, "And because Espana blackened it, the lion now only feels despair." Lovino silently stood up, wiping the tears from his face he did not realize were there.

"Lovino?"

"Then we have to save Arthur, don't we?"

"Huh?"

Lovino picked up the body of Arthur, and stared at the path the lion paved. He breathed in and exhaled.

"I'm not strong… but we must save him."

"Are you insane!?" Romano screeched, "You'll get killed! We just need to get Dolphin!"

"No," Lovino shook his head, "Arthur is my friend. Dolphin isn't here, so I must save him!" Lovino ran towards the town, and Romano reluctantly followed.

Lovino wasn't used to running at such lengths, and carrying a body, but he kept going, despite the strain. Lovino spotted the lion, terrorizing a street full of people and cars. Espana was just above floating, watching in pleasure. Lovino and Romano hid behind a car to observe what is happening. Romano put Arthur gently to the ground, and hugged him like a mother would to a child.

"...I can't believe it… Espana is causing so much destruction, by using Arthur…" Lovino muttered to himself.

" _I hate myself!"_

The voice came from the lion. A voice of agony.

"Is that… Arthur's voice…?" Lovino stared at the lion, who was pawing at the ground.

"Yes. That's Arthur's despair." Romano replied.

" _I hate myself! Why does nobody love me!?"_ The lion roared, and swiped at the street, knocking a few cars into the air, " _I just wanted to talk! Make friends! But they always are scared! They hate me? Why? Why!?"_

"Arthur…" Lovino croaked. _So this is what Arthur… is so agonized about… Why he was so sad after that blonde kid ran away from him... The feeling of which you have no one who loves you._

"I know what you mean… Arthur," Lovino said, "But… no one deserves to be alone and without friends…. no one deserves to suffer like you…!"

A bright pink light shone from Lovino's chest.

"Wh-wha!?"

"Amazing… you're a… a Magica Knight!" Romano told Lovino.

"Me..?" Lovino said in disbelief, "No way… I…"

"Yes… you are one of them." Romano meowed happily, "Now you must transform!"

"Huh!? How the fuck do I do that..!?" Lovino shouted. The cat closed his eyes, and its ribbon glowed. The light then turned into a perfume canister, which Lovino caught in his hand. It was colored white, with gold lining and pink crystals decorating it, and the canister was shaped like a heart.

"Say, Heart Unlock! Then it will go smoothly from there!" Lovino stared at the perfume, and held it close to his chest.

 _Alright._

"Heart Unlock!"

A heart-shaped charm bursted from the cat's head, and appeared in between Lovino's fingers. As if he knew what he was doing, Lovino inserted the charm onto a hole in the center of the perfume. Lovino sprayed the perfume onto him, morphing his clothes into a pink costume. He then sprayed the perfume onto his hair to create a barrette, and twirled his curl around to form a heart-shape.

When the transformation was finished, Lovino simply stared into the frilly skirt he wore. _I look so… damn… girly!_ Lovino was wearing a white button-up blouse, with a small black corset lined with gold sequins. The blouse had frills protruding in the center. His collar was a plaid pink, with his sleeve collars the same. He wore a golden tie that had a red heart on it. His skirt was layered with a plaid pink skirt, and white and black skirts with gold linings. He wore pink boots with long frills flowing upward, and white tights with golden lines on them. On his hair was a black and pink plaid barrette with a crystal heart topping it, and his curl was now in a heart shape.

"Wow! Lovino, I didn't think you'd turn out to be that pretty, but color me surprised," the cat meowed in surprise.

"That's not a fucking compliment! I look girly as shit! What the hell am I wearing!" Lovino yelled at the cat, "And why am I wearing a skirt!?"

"You're a magical girl," the cat scoffed, "so you should've at least seen it coming."

"Huh? Who's there?" Espana called out, "I know you're behind the car, you know. I can't even believe you're here. Well, lion, go and wreck it."

"Lovi! You better go out and fight it!" The cat hissed. Lovino gulped, and stepped out from the car, and in front of the lion and Espana.

"Huh? Who are you? A cosplayer?" Espana chuckled.

"Um… I am!" _Quick Lovi, think of a name!_

"The knight of love, happiness, and the protection of everyone's dreams! I am…," Lovino stood poised, and posed one of hims arms on his hip, the other extended outward.

"I am Tomato Magica!"

"Tomato Magica!? What kind of a fucking name is that!?" Romano exclaimed.

"Shut the fuck up, you dumb cat!" Lovino cried, "I just thought of it!"

"Oh, Tomato Magica, huh?" Espana purred, "What a cute name for a cute magical girl."

"I'm a fucking boy, you dumb pirate!" Lovino shouted at the Shadow Messenger, who merely chuckled.

"Well, I didn't expect any more magical girls, or boys, in your case, to appear, ever since Dolphin's disappearance," Espana said, "But I'll be sure to enjoy making you disappear like her. Go, lion!"

The lion roared, and ran toward Lovino. Lovino let out a rather embarrassing screech, and tried to jump away.

Lovino realized he was high up in the air. _Am I flying…? Wait, no…._

"Did I jump this high…!?" Lovino marveled, "But the view from above.. it is quite pretty." The view from above was beautiful. The skyscrapers were tall, and the trees below formed a green belt around them. The sky was blue and dotted with white cotton candy. Lovino could've stared at the scenery for ages.

Lovino then froze, upon realizing he was high up in the air, and about to fall down and die. _I didn't sign up for this…! Is this… the end!?_ He began slowly descending, the velocity quickening until Lovino crashed with the concrete below. A perfect circular depression formed around him.

"What the fuck? Do something! You didn't become a Knight for no reason!" The cat, clearly angry, howled at the boy. Lovino slowly recovered from the fall, rubbing his head from the pain from the impact.

"How the fuck am I still alive…" Lovino murmured, "And for that matter, how did I jump that fucking high?"

"You are a magical girl, bastardo." The cat sneered, "I can't believe this dumbass become one."

"What the fuck did you say, you puss?" Lovino screeched, "I'll be sure to beat your ass up!"

"Go ahead and try. A bitchy magical girl like you probably can't."

"I'll fucking kill YOU."

"Look, you two," Espana intervened, "I don't know if you're aware, but you're supposed to fight me, not each other."

"Shit, that's right!" Lovino faced the lion, "Alright, I'll be sure to beat you in no time!"

"Haha, I doubt it," the cat snickered, to which Lovino gave it a death glare. Lovino ran towards the lion, planning to punch it. However, the lion roared, which paused Lovino in his tracks, and he swiftly turned around to run away, screaming to the top of his lungs.

"Are you sure you're a magical girl?" Espana chuckled, "You're just a nuisance. I'll still enjoy utterly decimating you, though."

"Hey! What the FUCK!?" The cat ran towards Lovino, who is hiding behind the car next to Arthur, hugging him, "Fight it!"

"But it's too scary…!" Lovino cried.

"I don't give a shit, just go fight it!" The cat pushed Lovino out of his hiding place, despite Lovino trying to go back behind the cover.

"Ah, the scared little girl came out," Espana teased, "Well, lion, go and destroy."

"I said I was a boy! Besides, I didn't want to wear a skirt in the fi-WAH!" Lovino barely dodged the lion that pounced towards him.

Lovino had to restrain himself from running away once again, and instead chose to run towards it like a Spartan warrior ready to attack (or that's how he'd like to think it looked like). However, with one swipe of his paw, the lion knocked Lovino flying into the other side, making him crash into a building. He couldn't move, as pain surged through him. When it finally numbed, Lovino saw the lion lingering over him, and before Lovino had any time to move away, the lion started pawing and scratching. With all the strength Lovino could muster, he blocked his entire body from any harm with his arms.

"Even if you try and fight, you're as useless as ever!" Espana let out a hearty chortle, tears forming from how hard he was laughing.

" _Why?"_ The lion roared, " _Why won't you love me? Hey… why? I just wanted friends! I hate this! I hate being so lonely!"_

"So annoying," Espana grumbled, "Friends are meaningless. Just be lonely. Why waste your energy on such trivial things? Stupid."

"How could you say that!?" Lovino shouted, capturing the attention of Espana, "Arthur's emotions…. they aren't meaningless at all!" Lovino pushed the lion's paws away, and punched it. The lion flinched, and Lovino kicked it, knocking it to the side.

"Oh? You've now decided to give your all?" Espana inquired.

"That's because you just insulted Arthur's emotions, you dipshit!" Lovino said, "I… I won't forgive you!"

Espana rolled his eyes. "They're just emotions" but even he felt the need to move out of the way as Lovino turned to him.

"They're never just emotions" Lovino said, his hands on his hips, his skirt flaring in the wind. "(what are emotions). And I won't stand for a huge bastard like you pushing people around! Happiness… shower!"

Lovino didn't know what compelled him to shout those words, but he could tell it had some effect. White clouds suddenly covered the sky, surrounding the four of them.

"No!" Romano yelped, scampering away as pink rain started to fall. "What are you doing? Attack the bad guy! Don't get me wet!"

The shower fell lightly over Lovino and Romano, but the lion and Espana both flinched in pain as the liquid touched their skin. "What the-" Espana yelled, trying to dodge the raindrops. "What is this? Stop this!"  
To be honest, Lovino didn't know how to stop it. He didn't even know how he started it. But there was no reason to let him know that. "Not until you change Arthur back!"

Espana turned to him with fury in his eyes. There was something so acidic about the green orbs- like a forest that had been poisoned and left to fester. Lovino tried not to shiver as they fell on him. He had never known eyes like those. Filled with such hate and sadness.

Lovino was broken out of his reserve when the white and orange cat raced back onto the scene. "You have to save Arthur yourself!" Romano said. "Either you kill his monster or-"

"Or what?"

"You use a healing spell but I don't even know if you're the right knight to be able to do that!"

"Wow thanks for the confidence boost" Lovino sneered. Just what he needed right now- doubt. But Arthur's heart was on the line… and his school project. "I'll try this cure thing" He decided, standing up. The rain has dried away, the only evidence his attack had worked at all was the light burns on Espana's arms and the lion's fur.

Espana quirked an eyebrow. "You done talking to your cat?"  
"Shut your face", Lovino cursed out at him. Espana growled in annoyance.

"Alright... " Lovino closed his eyes. _I must save Arthur…!_ Lovino touched his chest, and out came a shining heart, which morphed into a staff. The staff was silver metallic, with a giant pink heart on the top of it.

"The power of happiness and love… Cuore Staff!" Lovino twirled the staff around, forming a neon heart shape. Lovino had no idea what he was doing, but he went with it. It felt almost natural to him. Lovino then pointed the staff at the neon heart.

"Lovely Passionate Fortissimo!" Out of the heart came a bright glowing beam, which shot towards the lion. It went through it, creating a heart-shaped hole.

"Purificazione!" Lovino twirled his staff, and a bright light enveloped the lion. The light burst, and Arthur's crystal heart appeared, shining and without taints.

"Haha… I underestimated you," Espana silently said, "But, I'll be sure to beat you the next time we meet, Tomato Magica. ¡Adiós!" Espana disappeared into thin air.

"Finally! Now go and return Arthur's heart!" Romano meowed, but Lovino couldn't hear him. _Holy shit… How the hell did I do that!? And that was a really girly attack.._

"Hey! Do you wanna save that guy or not!?" Romano's voice snapped Lovino out of his trance.

"Uh, yeah! On it? Uh… how?"

"Ugh, just put that crystal heart on his chest, and it'll naturally go back in. And you better turn back into a human, you don't want to reveal your identity as he wakes up." The cat grumbled. Lovino obeyed. He naturally made his clothes go back to normal (he had no idea how he did it, but he was thankful he wasn't in a dumb skirt anymore). He grabbed the crystal heart, and went to Arthur, placing it upon his chest. As the cat said, Arthur's heart sank back inside him. After some time, Arthur's eyes fluttered open.

"Huh…? What… what happened?" Arthur rubbed his eyes, "L...Lovino?"

"Ah, good to see you finally woke up," Lovino said, "You passed out."

"Oh… Um… sorry to make you worry…," Arthur muttered.

"It's no problem. We're friends, after all."

"F-friends?"

"Of course, you tea fucker." Lovino had never seen it before, but Arthur had a radiant and beautiful smile.


End file.
